When life makes a right Turn
by boygirl4ever
Summary: Miley just moved to malibu and having to start school. She meets some awesome people but she meets one guy who she falls in love with but it won't startd that way. Paring Loiver Niley sackson and Jemi! I hop you enjoy i know i suck at summaries.REVIEW!


_ok please be nice this is my first story. It is about Miley. Jackson isn't her brother. She is an only child. I hope you like and please review. Oh by the way me sister helped me on this (brenluvsdylan4ever) check out her stories if you are also a charmed/buffy/beverly hills 90210 fan._

I hate being the new girl. I hate moving. I hate everything. Ok not really but what can you say when your in a new city where nobody knows you, especially in a city like Malibu. I was laying on my side, all covered up, in bed, wide awake, thinking like this. I always do this when we move. I jumped a little to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I turned my head in the direction of my clock and slammed on the 'snooze' button. I really hate the fact that its only been a week since I've been here and I already have to start school. Great, social class USA. I mean really, why in the world can't I be home schooled for crying out loud. But no I have to learn to grow up and live a little. Hey I've lived for 16 years why do I have to live more. I don't have social issues at least not that I think. I had tons of friends in Nashville, Why do we have to keep moving, every time we get in a new town it's the same routine, meet a friend here, meet a friend there, start liking someone, you start dating and then its time to move. Oh yeah I forgot meeting the bitches along the way. I've moved from Nashville to North Carolina to New York, to Florida to here. When is it going to end? I guess when I'm to old to even move my legs, I guess. I got up to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and walked downstairs to find my father slaving over the stove. Usually that would be a mom's job, but my mom check out about a year ago. She started dating some guy that she meant in a club when she was drunk after having a huge fight with dad. I haven't seen her since she took her last step out of the house that we were living at the moment.

"Hey bud, are ya ready for you first day?" My dad asked the moment I got into the kitchen.

"No not really. Dad please tell me this is the last place we are moving. I hate moving and you know it, so why in the world do you keep putting me through this stuff." I said frustrated

"Yeah it is, Miley. And I know but you know how complicated my work is. it's a win or lose company."

"I know but dad I'm an only child. It's not like your raising a family of 7. Why can't you quit?" I picked up my fork and started eating while my dad went on and on, about how he loves me and how he just wants to make sure that I'm good with everything. Yada, Yada, Yada. I've heard all this before. So I've learned how to just tune it out and make sure he thinks I'm listening.

"Bud, do you need a ride to school?" I finally heard my father ask.

"No I'll walk." I said just before I heard the pounding of rain on the roof. "On second thought. Yeah I would." I said grabbing my backpack that I had put all my school supplies in the night before and left it on the couch so it would be ready to go when I left. I got in my dad's pick up truck and let him drive me to school. Usually I would fight and tell him that I have a license but its California, who wouldn't be afraid right? He dropped me off and looked at the sign that read 'Sea View High School.' and just shook my head as I walked in the big front doors into my new school. When I walked in it felt like a thousand eyes were on me. _'great' _I thought to myself as I went to the office, grabbed my schedule, and walked to locker 315. When I opened it I tried to shove my book bag in there but it just wouldn't fit so I just swung it over my shoulder and slammed the locker door shut. My first class was Earth Science. Great I hate anything with the word science in it, but I had to just suck it up and walk in to the dreaded class.

……..

Ok, I have to admit, Earth Science wasn't that bad but I would have loved not being embarrassed in front of the whole class when the teacher, Mrs. Helen introduced me to everyone. Now it was time for US History, great another thing I hate, anything to do with History. While I was walking to my first class I bumped into someone.

"Hey, weirdo watch it." a guys voice said as he walked by not even helping me up. A couple of seconds later I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Oh I'm so sorry for what my idiot brother did to you." The girl said right before I saw her extend her arm to help me up. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up like it was no problem.

"You must be strong." I said to her, picking up everything that I had dropped.

"Why do you say that?" The girl said smiling, ear to ear.

"Because I'm like 110 pounds and you picked me up like it was nothing." I said towards her opening my locker and grabbing my history book.

"It _was_ nothing. Especially since I have three brothers. Including that rude one over there." She said pointing to guy that had knocked me over. "I'm Selena by the way."

"Miley."

"Cool name." Selena said

"Thanks. You too." I smiled. " So who is the jerk you have to call a brother."

"Nick. I have two older brothers but they have already graduated ok well Kevin did, Joe hasn't but whatever. Do you have any siblings?" She asked

"No. Thank God." I said turning my attention back to Nick. He had some girl on his arm who had just kissed his cheek. " Who's that?"

" Oh that's Ashley. His girlfriend. She's a snob and has clone's. At least three. Gigi is the one on her left, Haley is the one on her right and the one coming right towards us is Brittany. They are all Ashley wanna be's" Selena said with an angry expression on her face. "so what do you have next?"

"Oh…uh US History." I said heading towards the classroom

" So am I. Awesome. Do you want to have lunch with me?" Selena asked throwing her arm around my shoulders as we headed off to class.

"Yeah sure just as long as I don't have to sit next to your brother." We both laughed as we entered class sitting right next to each other.

…….

Selena and I came out of History with all of the papers that were handed out, half of them being information papers, the others homework.

"Who knew, right?" Selena said as we were walking out and heading towards out lockers, thank god we were next to each other." Well it is High school." I said shrugging and laughing at the same time.

"Yeah I guess but the first day, they're nuts." Selena said putting her things into her locker fiercely.

"Calm down, I'll help you. I might not like the subject, in fact I hate it but I am a genus at it."

"That's no surprise." A girls snotty voice said behind me. I turned around and it was Ashley with her fingers laced with Nike.

"Oh shut up! At least she has brain." Selena shot back. Ashley glared at me and then at Selena. "What is your problem Ash Tray. She's been here for what five hours and she's already on your hit list?"

"She's the new girl, so she's an easy target." Ashley smirked. Nick chuckled along with the clones.

"Look sis, if you want your rep. to stay where it is. Then I would be a smart little girl and stop talking to this loser." Nick retorted, rewarding him a pat on the head. Which made me laugh, making Ashley shoot daggers at me.

"Got something to say?" Ashley said getting in my face. Smelling her breath, I had to push her way.

"Yeah, not that I care, but why do you treat your boyfriend like he's a dog and in training school?" I asked. She didn't even answer me, she just walked away like she had something up her ass.

"Well off the lunch we go." Selena said linking arms with mine. She lead me to the lunch room where she also lead me to her table, or that's what she calls it.

"Ok, Miley I would like to introduce to you my gang. This is Joe my brother, Demi,, Joe's girlfriend and my best friend, Lily, My other best friend and her boyfriend Oliver."

"Hi." I shyly waved my hand at them. They seemed nice and Lily patted the stool beside her, telling me to sit down next to her. I smiled at her and sat down and ate the cardboard, this place they called food.

…….

The rest of the day was not the best. The classes were easy and I'm starting to like this place thanks to my new friends. But today at lunch, Nick had 'spelt' his soda all over me and Ashley threw her the rest of her lunch on top of me which got her the satisfaction of laughter from everyone. I ran into the bathroom in tears. First day was Hell and Ashley is the devil. But whatever. I always get over it with writing songs and playing my guitar. So I decided to grab my guitar out of my closest and started to strum.

…….

The weekend came fast. Selena had invited me to her house along with Demi and Lily. She lives two doors down from me, so it didn't take me long to get to her house. When I got to her door and rang her door bell Nick answered the door.

"Oh! Where's Selena?" I asked rolling my eyes at him.

"In her room. Wait is that a guitar?" Nick said pointing towards my guitar case I was holding in my hand.

"Yeah. Good job you know what a guitar case looks like." I said pushing by him. He grabbed me by the arm and turned me around.

"You play?" He asked

"Yeah a little." I said honestly and without the bitchiness in my voice.

"Well can you play a little for me?" He said sitting down.

"Sure." I sighed sitting down, crossing my legs and getting my guitar setting it up on my lap.

I closed my eyes and started to sing……

_Everybody needs inspiration Everybody needs a soul A beautiful melody When the nights so long 'Cause there's no guarantee That this life is easy YeahWhen my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I I..I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I cant find my way home anymore That's when I,I I look at you When I look at you.. I see forgiveness I see the truth You love me for who I am Like the stars hold the moon Right there where they belong And I know im not alone Yeah When my world is falling apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I,I I look at you When the waves are flooding the shore And I cant find my way home anymore That's when I,I I look at you You, appear just like a dream to me Just like kaleidoscope colors That prove to me All I need Every breath that I breathe Don't you know? Your beautifulYeah, yeah.. When the waves are flooding the shore And I cant find my way home anymore That's when I,I, I look at you I, look at you Yeah, yeah.. Oh, oh.. You appear just like a dream to me.. _

_Every now and then when I was singing I would look up at him and stare straight into his dark blue eyes and then I would remember what a jerk he was or is and close my eyes again. When I was done I started to get up but before I could Nick leaned in and kissed me. At first I would have pushed away considering he was rude towards me all week and he has a girl friend, but it felt nice. The way our lips moved together and how he caressed my cheek as we kissed. But reality came back. I pushed him off, quickly got up and ran upstairs. I ran into Selena and we both feel over. We both started to laugh helping each other up. _

"_Where's the fire?" Selena said still laughing _

" _No where, where is your room?" I asked looking down_

"_Last door on your left." She said walking passed me, going downstairs._

"_Thanks." I yelled at her going into her room, finding Lily and Demi already there sitting on Selena's bed playing some hand game. I laughed leaning against the door frame. Selena came up behind me, scaring me half to death._

"_Well are you going in?" She asked me, gently pushing me inside. _

……_._

_That night I couldn't go to sleep. My lips were on fire and have been since Nick and I kissed. I figured a little water might do me good so I went downstairs quietly trying not to disturb Kevin, their older brother and legal guardian, along with everyone else. So when I got down to the kitchen I tip toed towards the cub board and grabbed a plastic cup and pored some water into the cup. Not a second later I felt something around my waist and lips kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes because it felt good._

" _The kiss was amazing……I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk." The voice said. Even with my eyes closed, I knew who it was. I turned around and glared at Nick._

"_Nick! What the hell are you doing?" I whispered _

"_Showing you that I like you." He said leaning in but I backed away._

"_Nick, look you have a girl friend and I'm not going to forgive you just over a kiss and what you just did to me." I lied I have forgiven him but I can't tell him that._

"_Oh please, Miles you have forgiven me." Nick whispered getting closer and then grabbing my neck pulling me in and starting to kiss me. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him the hint that I'm enjoying it. Frankly I could care less about Ashley. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. He wanted to taste me even more. I tensed up a little but relaxed when I let him do it. It felt good, no actually it felt awesome. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we quickly parted going back to what we were doing before. I started drinking my water and he just stared at me. The light went on and Selena came in, rubbing her eyes. _

"_What are you two doing up?" She asked us._

" _I came down her and got water." I said to her._

"_And I came to get a snack. But your loser friend is in my way." Nick said acting mean. I jerked my head towards him and he just winked at me. I followed along and rolled my eyes when turning my head back towards Selena._

"_Ugh! Im going back upstairs." I said passing Selena and heading upstairs._

"_Nick, why do you have to be so rude?" Selena said following me._

"_Because I can." I heard him say, making me smile._

……

_That Monday at school, I was extremely tired. I barley got any sleep what so ever. I would yawn every ten seconds. I leaned up against the lockers and closed my eyes until the bell would ring. I felt soft lips on my lips and I immediately opened my eyes to find Nick standing or should I say leaning against me with one hand on the locker._

"_What are you doing?" I asked pushing him a little._

"_nothing just showin' a pretty girl that I like her." Nick said sounding sexy as ever._

"_Yeah and you just like me because of the song not me." I said looking down"_

"_Well the song was good, but I must say your lips was a lot better." He said in a husky voice that sent chills down my spine. He got extremely close to my face. He was only inches from my lips. I felt his hot breath against mine face as he started to tilt his head to the side. I just stood there. He finally reached mine. I keep letting this happen, but he is so hot and he can kiss. His kisses are so good, it makes my knees go weak and I've never had that feeling from a guy before. The kiss was cut short when we heard Ashley's 3 inch heels walking down the halls. Thank god she didn't see anything. But unfortunately Selena did._


End file.
